turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Benjamin Wade
Opening of page should read: Benjamin Franklin Wade (October 27, 1800 – March 2, 1878). He should be in VP Candidates OTL list because the Reps petitioned Grant to choose him as VP but Grant chose Schuyler Colfax instead.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 00:57, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Is that what we decided? I thought we were limiting the VP Candidates category to those who received a major party's nomination, or maybe it was those on the bottom of tickets that received electoral votes (Curtis LeMay, for instance, was not really a major party's nominee). Hiram Johnson might be in the same boat. We've also got Seymour Stedman, who was neither a major party's nominee, and didn't receive any electoral votes, but got more than a million votes for VP. ::I think receiving the party nomination is what we decided. TR (talk) 17:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :At any rate, unless my memory is very much wrong, Wade doesn't qualify. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:13, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Agreed. TR (talk) 17:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) What's with the bigger font size on DOB/DOD? ML4E (talk) 19:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Mysteries of cut and paste. I've deleted the coding. TR (talk) 21:44, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Protected This one is protected.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:26, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :What did you have in mind? Let us know first, then we'll decide whether you should be allowed to mess with it. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:34, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Fixing wording and punctuation in the M&S section.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:36, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Did I satisfy your concerns? (I know what you really want to do is create one of your pointless redirects, but the links are just fine the way they are.) Turtle Fan (talk) 03:51, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::The Hannibal Hamlin part has an already existing redirect that can be put in, and the "'s" can be moved into brackets. The Republican Party link can be cut down to the article's title, as there's nothing to create a "Republican Party in Must and Shall" subarticle from.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:58, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::In other words, simply reformatting the Republican Party and Hannibal Hamlin links to match the M&S section for John Andrew, and a CSA link for the word South.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:06, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'll do that with the name links. Thing is, after the war ended, there was no CSA. Well there wasn't one during the war, either, legally speaking, but after the war ended no one was even pretending anymore. Except the Klan, I suppose. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:25, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I've noticed Jonathan has been putting the CSA link in for references to the South in M&S. We do have a M&S sub-section there and it makes sense for this article since its referring to the immediate aftermath of the Civil War. The wording probably works for the story's present day too so I haven't raised it previously. ML4E (talk) 17:59, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The point of M&S is that even though the US wins the war, the CS' ghost is never exorcised.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:13, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::It hasn't been exorcised in OTL either. But I would caution against using the two interchangeably. In the 1860s part of the story I guess it's close enough, but the 1940s? Dangerous. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:31, May 10, 2016 (UTC)